This invention relates to improved hats or caps which are constructed to permit the circulation of air relatively freely to and from a person's head in use, in order to cool the head and also prevent soaking of the hat or cap with perspiration.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,382, issued Dec. 25, 1973 on "Hat Or Cap Constructed For Air Circulation Therethrough", I have shown certain head gear arrangements in which openings or passages are provided for enabling relatively free flow of air into and out of a hat or cap to maintain the head of the user in a cool condition while at the same time covering the head sufficiently to protect it against direct exposure to the sun's rays. One important feature of the cap shown in that Patent resides in the provision of a hat band structure which, at the front of the user's head, is held in space relation to the user's head by a pair of spacers projecting inwardly from the hat band into contact with the head, to thereby provide a passage through which air may flow upwardly into the cap or downwardly therefrom adjacent the user's head. This space desirably continues along the opposite sides of the user's head, with an adjustable connector strap being provided at the back of the head for adjusting the band to different size heads. In that prior arrangement, the two spacer elements carried by the front portion of the hat band are desirably mounted for universal pivotal movement relative to the hat band.